gameofnunnfandomcom-20200213-history
Kena Tari
'STATS' 'INTRODUCTION' Kena Tari is the young, mysterious, and feared top enforcer of Mara Orion. Few know the truth about her past before she arrived in Vizima, but if they did they might fear her even more. Kena Tari was born Lena de'ovure, only daughter of Havakrad de'ovure, head of the Order of the White Wolf. She left her left behind and came to Vizima, seeking shelter with Mara, and old friend of her father's. She has been living here and working for Mara ever since. Her faithful wolf, Oz, is never not at her side. 'EARLY LIFE' Lena de'ovure was born in Stahlberg to Havakrad and Mevakri de'ovure, their fourth child and only daughter. She grew up in life of crime in one of the dirtiest cities in the world, but she grew up privileged. Her father was the most powerful crime lord in the world. She was very close with her mother, Mevakri, until she died under mysterious circumstances when Lena was still a child. Not long after that, her father married a noble Eladrin named Andraste. Andraste and Lena hated each other. Lena was never close with her father either. He treated her like a sheltered little girl. She was also hated and tortured constantly by her eldest brother Minharath growing up. The only members of her family she had close relationships with were her brothers Hentari and Murdock. They were the only ones who treated like she was more than a little girl. As children they would sneak away and all play soldier together, where Lena was actually the most talented fighter. She would always beat her brothers. She was also taught the history of the world by Murdock, who had a passion for it. One day, one of the dire wolves (which were the house pets and symbols of the de'ovure household) gave birth. Upon viewing the newborn pups, it was discovered there was only one runt. It's tradition to sacrifice the runt, but Lena instantly felt a connection with the animal, and pleaded with her father to let her keep it. Minharath disapproved and wanted to kill the animal, but Havakrad caved and let her keep the animal. She named the wolf Oz, who has been her loyal companion ever since. 'LEAVING STAHLBERG' When Lena turned sixteen, her father decided he was going to marry her off to the dwarven lord Thoradin Ironbeard, of the Ironshore dwarves, in an attempt to win their favor. After being oppressed for her entire life, she had finally had enough. In the middle of the night, she grabbed her essentials, and Oz, and set out to leave Stahlberg. In the middle of her escape, Minharath discovered her and attacked her. The two battled, and Minharath left a huge gash in her back, but she was ultimately able to escape. After she was outside the city walls, she headed for Vizima, where she sought shelter with Mara Orion, her father's old friend who had showed kindness to Lena after her mother had died. 'VIZIMA' She was welcome by Mara in Vizima who made her a deal. As long as Lena worked for Mara, she would be safely hidden in Vizima. She adopted the guise of Kena Tari, a subtle tribute to her brother Hentari. She has been working for Mara ever since as her top enforcer. She has gained a reputation as one of the deadliest people in Vizima. She befriended Rosalind Falconer after the two met in a bar fight one night, and often hires her to help on missions. For the time being, she has been able to keep herself hidden from her father, her brothers, and even Thoradin, who is said to have been outraged at her escape and hunts her for his own purposes. 'GEAR' Kena carries her mother Mevakri's bow. She was given it by Hentari when he felt she was of age. She is also incredibly talented with her morningstar. She also always carries a number of disguises just in case. 'PERSONALITY' To most, Kena appears as a cold and heartless killer. It is only to a few that she has a shown a kinder and friendlier side. She is confident, but even to those close to her, keeps her guard up at all times.